1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for working up combustion residues and slags, respectively, from waste incineration plants or steel works slags in a converter by reacting the molten slag with a metal bath while injecting carbon and oxygen into the metal bath.
2. Description of the Related Art
Processes for working up slags by reaction with a metal bath have already been proposed, the successful reduction of metallic portions from the slags having been feasible in that way. In the processes proposed so far, the reduction potential of the metal bath was controlled by suitable measures, the blowing in of carbon while simultaneously blowing in oxygen through submerged tuyeres having been suggested therefor in the first place.
Yet, a relatively high dust emission rate and hence relatively high iron losses were observed in respective tests. In conventionally operating the proposed processes, converter emissions ranging between 10 and 15% by weight of the total converter contents were determined, thus calling for considerable expenditures in the subsequent purification of offgases.
Apart from the relatively high iron losses, it has been found that the economy of the process may be substantially enhanced only if it is feasible to minimize the demand of carbon and oxygen and to increase its thermal efficiency.